


"Where's the sunshine?"

by Chamomile_Castle11



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: ... I think, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Polyamory, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamomile_Castle11/pseuds/Chamomile_Castle11
Summary: "The heater broke... It's cold and you're warm enough."Or"Sehyoon and Kwan stole our blankets so we're sleeping with you"





	"Where's the sunshine?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda rushed. And it's my first fic (to post). Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes 人(_ _*). Enjoy tho ^^

Yuchan woke up feeling like he's being squeezed between two human bodies. Oh wait. He was. He didn't realize it sooner, he was really exhausted from the previous day's events. But at the second he did, he felt electricity on the hairs at the back of his neck. He was lying on his right side and being harnessed with two pairs of arms and his legs are tangled with another four legs. He was kind of scared to found out who was sleeping with him. Is it his hyungs? What if they're not his hyungs? Then who?

 

'Then who?' That question made him afraid to open his eyes but made him curious as well. 'It's okay... it's probably just Donghun-hyung or Kwannie-hyung' he thought. So he opened his eyes slowly and peeked.

 

One, in fact, was Donghun. Chan also has his arms wrapped around the other main vocal. His face was pressed on the older guy's chest and he should've known- he should've known that if he lifted his face up, he would see the latter's face closely. And he did see Donghun's face, so close that his nose touched the older's chin. He felt his own cheeks redden. 'Wha-?' He asked himself but erased the question quickly. He tried to push himself to sit. To see who was hugging him from the behind. The two pair of arms unravelled loose and dropped off of him as he slowly sat up.

 

The guy behind him was Junhee. Chan felt himself became warmer. He noticed that the three of them are sleeping way too close tonight and it makes the butterflies inside his stomach flutter in confused delight. 'Why?' He asked himself again. 'Why do I feel... why towards this two?' He wanted answers for that but he needed answers on why are they on his bed first. He's tired and still very sleepy. Fortunately, the light-sleeper leader stirred awake from Yuchan's slow movements. Chan adjusted the way he sat to face Jun, who also sat up.

 

Jun still looked asleep. Drowsy eyes, tousled hair- the sight of him sent an arrow through Chan's heart. Chan started to open his mouth to ask why are they on his bed but Jun was already giving him the answer. "The heater doesn't work". Chan blinked at the leader. Jun yawned. It was cute and it made Chan wordless, so he asked 'again' by: "hmm?" "It's cold. The heater doesn't work and you're warm enough." Jun whispered and touched his forehead "You're warmer... Do you have a fever, Channie?" Chan shook his head. "What about -Hyoon-hyung and Kwan-hyung?" Chan quietly said as he tried to speak "They stole my and Hun's blankets" Jun murmured, "they probably cuddled somewhe-"

 

Donghun shifted, interrupting Jun. "Where's the sunshine?" The older guy mumbled in his sleep. Chan thought that -that was adorable until he noticed 'sunshine?'. "Come on, sunshine. Let's go back to sleep." Jun said, tugging the younger's arms gently. Chan sighed. He adjusted himself. He layed himself down and shifted to lie on his left this time. Facing Jun. He grabbed Donghun's hand to pull him closer on his back, then he hugged Jun. Chan snuggled his face on the leader's chest while Donghun curled and pulled the two in a tight but comfortable embrace. He felt a weird feeling, not negative though, he felt 'whole', as if- them hugging is like a three-piece puzzle, connected and complete. Jun rested his face on Chan's fluffy hair and mumbled "Night night."

________

 

Chan woke up again. But this time, he's too sleepy to even pay attention to the exchanging whispers around him. He's just conscious enough to hear them, but he's half asleep.

 

"-up last night?" "Yeah" "we should fix the heater" "yeah, we should... later-" "wake up, Jun! Don't cuddle him too much!" "But he's so warm!" Jun whined, "Yeah, don't you think he has a fever? He's way too warm" Donghun wondered and checked the sleeping boy's temperature on his forehead "he said he was alright" Jun paused "we also said he's a sunshine, so there's that" Jun continued with a feathery chuckle "what?" "Last night, when he woke up, you said 'where's the sunshine' then I also called him sunshine" Chan can feel the smile on Jun's face through his voice. And he wish he could see that but his eyes aren't ready to be opened yet. "Hyung..." Jun started again "he's so precious. I don't know what to do!" Chan can hear the silent sob hidden under Jun's voice, "I know, me too," Donghun sighed and began to stroke the younger's silky locks "he's our dearest sunshine" Hun said "I love him as much as you do, Jun. And I love you as much as I love him. But now we have to get up and make breakfast for this lovely sunshine and the monster inside his stomach."

 

Chan wished he could say that the only monster inside his stomach are the butterflies that they are sending him right now, but he, himself were surprised at his own thoughts. Where the hell did he get that thought?

 

The bed dipped as two of the older guys advanced on Yuchan. Chan can feel breaths near his face and it's making his heart beat race faster! He felt two soft kisses for three short seconds. One on his forehead and one on his right cheek. "Love you." Chan felt a lot of things at once. He felt complete for every second of it, he felt uneasy and felicity at the same time, he can feel his heart pounding louder than before, he can feel himself in fire but his body is shivering.

 

He felt the bed dip again but this time, the two are getting up, not getting closer. And Chan had a sudden feeling of abandonment and loneliness. He felt incomplete. But he internally shook his head and told himself that he'll see them later.

_________

"Chan!" Jun called as he got out of his room "Morning~" Donghun chanted, he headed to those two. Oh boy, Chan guessed it's time to attack back. He stood between the two and greeted back. Sehyoon and Byeongkwan were already eating, was Jun and Donghun waiting for him?

 

"Thanks for letting us stay last night-" Donghun started but Chan cut him off by kissing him in his left temple. He can see Sehyoon and Byeongkwan's jaw drop and they even dropped their chopsticks when Chan kissed Junhee on his jawline. The maknae smirked "I was awake that time, you know?" he sat down to have his breakfast and left the two stand still, speechless, breath-taken by what just happened. Yuchan looked up at Hun and Jun with a smiling face radiating sun rays and replied:

 

"Love you too♡~"

**Author's Note:**

> ┐(︶▽︶)┌ lmao idk if this fic makes sense but meh...  
> But listen... i love this triad so much (T --- T)


End file.
